waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Home Alone: The Holiday Heist
Home Alone: The Holiday Heist (also known as Home Alone 5) is a 2012 American made-for-television Christmas comedy film and the fifth installment in the Home Alone franchise. It stars Christian Martyn, Jodelle Ferland, Malcolm McDowell, Debi Mazar, Eddie Steeples. The film premiered on ABC Family on November 25, 2012, during the network's annual Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas programming block.12 It is the second film, after Home Alone 3, not to focus on the McCallister family. There are numerous homages to the previous movies throughout the film. Plot The Baxter family move from California to Maine and settle into their new house during the Christmas season. 10-year-old Finn Baxter and his older sister, Alexis, are technophiles, who isolate themselves from their parents Curtis and Catherine and the outside world. Finn is often playing video games and Alexis is often on her phone. Encouraged by his dad to socialize, Finn befriends his neighbor, Mason, who informs him about the legend of a smothered gangster whose ghost haunts the Baxters' new home, leaving Finn paranoid. While the family leaves their home to go Christmas shopping, a group of thieves consisting of leader Sinclair, the glamorous Jessica and their new safecracker Hughes, carry out their plan to break in and steal an old, long lost Edvard Munch painting valued at $85 million, unaware the house is occupied. They are unable to locate the painting in the basement safe, and as the Baxters return home, the thieves quickly flee. At night, Curtis and Catherine leave for a Christmas party hosted by Catherine's new boss, Mr. Carson. Finn and Alexis stay behind; however, they also end up grounded by their parents. Finn is not permitted to play video games and Alexis can only use her phone for emergency calls. That night after having seen the party invitation earlier, the thieves plan to return, thinking the house will be cleared of the entire family. Sinclair confides in Jessica and Hughes that the painting they seek is The Widow, a portrait of his great-grandmother and her family that was stolen decades ago. Meanwhile, Finn adventures in the house and finds a spare controller. He starts playing video games. Searching for new batteries for his controller, he accidentally drops one that rolls down into the basement. Finn has Alexis accompany him to retrieve it and they find the safe unlocked and a secret room behind it, which houses the painting Sinclair is looking for. Frightened by the portrait, Finn flees and Alexis accidentally triggers a trap and ends up locked in the room. As an ongoing snowstorm worsens, Curtis and Catherine are forced to stay at the Christmas party, worrying about their kids at home. With Alexis locked behind the safe, Finn goes to shop for supplies at a hardware store to break her out, only being able to afford string which is virtually useless. After stumbling across Sinclair, he overhears the trio discuss plans to break into his house. Rushing home, Finn tells his online video game friend and young college student, Simon about the situation, but Simon is initially oblivious. Finn sets up numerous booby traps around the house, including ice on the patio (a trap from the original film), a snow blower blowing marbles in the garage, a carton full of tar, a coal-filled stocking, some nasty-tasting gingerbread cookies, and cotton balls and flour flying out of the sink. The thieves are forced to go through the booby traps, getting injured as they do so, with the glamorous Jessica getting covered in tar. Soon enough, Curtis and Catherine are able to drive home. Using Finn's gamertag and his parents' credit card details, a concerned Simon contacts them to warn about the danger their kids are in, but they call the police on him instead, thinking that Simon kidnapped them. Back at the house, Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes capture Finn and detain him in the van. Sinclair and Hughes go to open the safe. Mason, however, saves Finn by throwing snowballs at the leather-clad Jessica, who is now very dishevelled from her normal glamorous state as she has been through the booby traps. She is eventually knocked out by the snowballs. Meanwhile, Sinclair and Hughes gain entry to the safe, finding the painting and Alexis, who threatens to destroy it. Finn flees and frees Alexis, while triggering the trap that locks the duo in the basement, which is seen on Simon's television by Simon and the police officers who detained him. With Jessica encased inside a snowman, the police arrive to arrest the burglars. The family receives four museum passes and $30,000 as a reward for capturing the criminals and recovering the painting. As an apology, Finn's parents send Simon a plane ticket to return home and spend Christmas with his family. On Christmas Day, Finn receives a snowboard and an expansion pack to "Robo Infantry 3". Alexis gets a tablet computer, and Finn and his dad get a camping guide. Finn decides to take a break from video games and go snowboardingwith Mason, who is now his best friend. The final scene shows the criminals having their mug shots taken at the police station as a female police officer splices a copy of the mug shots into a portrait. Cast * Christian Martyn as Finn Baxter * Jodelle Ferland as Alexis Baxter * Malcolm McDowell as Sinclair * Debi Mazar as Jessica * Eddie Steeples as Hughes * Ellie Harvie as Catherine Baxter * Doug Murray as Curtis Baxter * Bill Turnbull as Simon Hassler * Edward Asner as Mr. Carson * Peter DaCunha as Mason * Adriana O'Neil as Gabby Maranta * Chris Sigurdson as Clerk * Evan Scott as Santa Claus in sleigh